The Journey
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Cassandra's habit of misplacing things has struck again. Now she, Siegfried, and Link has to travel back to Athens from Japan to retrieve a fragment of Soul Edge that Cassandra has somehow left over there. Now join them as the Trio travel around the globe retracing Cassandra's steps as they find the fragments of Soul Edge.
**A continuation from my previous fic "The Job" Continuing the (mis)adventures of Cassandra, Siegfried, and Link, we shall see what their Journey will take them on.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I don't own any of these characters.**

 **XoXoX**

 **The Journey to Athens**

In the middle of the ocean lied a ship. The sun started to rise; already filling the skies with orange as dawn started to break. The seagulls that hitched a ride on the mast of the ship had awaken from their slumber and called out. The waters started to sparkle as the morning sunlight started to reflect upon it. The fish started to hop out of the water as if greeting the sun. One of the cabins opened as a blonde female walked out, stretching her arms up. She went to the railing and looked at the sun slowly rising, such a sight she greatly enjoyed. Truly, nothing can ruin this scene.

Than a male came running out, holding onto his mouth and quickly made way to the railing and held himself over the water and started vomiting out last nights supper into the sea.

The female was disgusted of course, "Really Siegfried?" She called out his behavior.

Siegfried was coughing and spitting out the last of his vomit; "Go with them, they said. It'll be fine! they said." He continued to complain, "Instead of working towards Soul Edge, they send me to go on a wild goose chase for a fragment you somehow lost!" He added towards his complaints.

"I swear I had the fragment wrapped up in my bag!" She defended herself.

"Yes, Cassandra. I'm sure you had the fragment in your bag back in Japan and all of a sudden, you decided that you probably left it back in Athens, having the other group send us to go get it back." Siegfried explained their predicament in a nutshell.

Cassandra crossed her arms, "It's better safe than sorry. What if some nutjob found those fragments?" She pointed out.

Siegfried wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "I suppose you have merit there." He responded and leaned on the railings. Before Cassandra could smile in satisfaction however, "That still doesn't explain on how the fragment magically went back to Athens." He pointed out.

"Who knows?" Cassandra called out, looking away. "Perhaps some raven had a fascination with it and took it away from my bag while I was sleeping." She explained her theory.

Siegfried looked up and sighed, "That's one mischievous raven if it decided to pick out a fragment from your bag and decided to fly all the way back to Athens." Siegfried pointed out how preposterous that sounded.

Cassandra glanced at him, "Did I mention that it might be in Athens?" She replied quietly.

Siegfried didn't react and looked straight; "Henceforth, my previous statement of a wild goose chase." He repeated his statement.

The two sighed and were quiet for a while. Cassandra looked back at the cabin they were in, "Is Link awake yet?" She asked.

The two decided to go wake up the Hylian Warrior who more or less decided to join...

 _Link was summoned to the main area where the party gather when they decided what to do._

 _"Link, you will accompany Cassandra and Siegfried to locate a fragment that 'Cassandra' said she left behind." Taki gave his order; with an emphasis on Cassandra._

 _"Okay?" Link muttered._

He was actually still oblivious on what was transpiring that caused him to go back on the boat.

Siegfried and Cassandra walked up to him and watched him sleep. He slept peacefully, holding onto the sheathed Master Sword so he can get ready for combat in a blink's notice. He wore a modified version of his tunic that allow a deep hood on. Since his ears were an obvious giveaway that he wasn't from here and would draw attention, the other warriors instructed him to wear something other than his ridiculous; but curious hat when in public areas. While not comfortable wearing helmets or other head gear other than his own, Sophitia had sewn a hood on his tunic that completely covered his ears.

Cassandra smiled; "Aw, look how peaceful and adorable he looks. Makes me feel bad about waking him up. Maybe we should..." She cooed as she went on how he looked like a mere child clutching a teddy bear.

"Wake up!" Siegfried interrupted her monologue while kicking Link in his ribs.

Cassandra watched the Hylian flail around surprised, "Or we can just harshly wake him up." She muttered as Link sat up.

"Are we there yet?" Link called out, still in an obvious half-sleep.

 **A couple hours later.**

The three sat quietly in their cabin. Link just sat at the window and looked out, observing the serenity that the sea offered. Cassandra sat on the bed and was looking over various books that the crew gave her to read. Siegfried sat on a chair, clutching his stomach and having an obvious discomfort within his body.

The cabin was a large room. It had a dresser where they could temporarily place their belongings and a large bed. However, none of the three were keen in sharing the bed. Cassandra was actually blushing the entire time when they were protesting. So they resorted to drawing straws on who gets to sleep on the bed. In the end, Cassandra won (She cheated) and the other two males slept on the floor.

The bell started to ring, catching two of the three blondes attention and the two walked out. Siegfried remained in his spot and continued to hold onto his stomach.

"LAND HO!" A crewman shouted as he spotted land in the distances. To be more precise; they saw Athens; Cassandra's home, come into view.

The two blondes stood at the railing, "Now that I think about it. I've never actually been to Athens. How's it like?" Link asked, looking at Cassandra.

Cassandra smiled, "It's a beautiful place. Our homes are constructed by stone and steel and we are also home to the finest blacksmiths in the land. Ooh! We can check out some outfits while we're there too!" She enthusiastically replied.

"I hope you didn't purposely leave the fragment there just so we can go look at some clothes." Link pointed out.

Cassandra looked at him; "Of course not! I'm just saying that so we can get you an actual hoodie." She answered, pulling his hood.

Link straightened his hood, "But I like this hood. Your sister sewn it on for me." He pointed out and reminded.

Cassandra looked away with a huff, "I could have done a better job." She muttered.

He looked at her, "You tried, but you ended up somehow stitching your own thumb." He again pointed out and reminded.

This caused her to look at her thumb where there was still stitches, "Well, onto my hometown than!" She changed the subject, "Anyways, the streets are lined with solid stone, smoothed by our blacksmiths. We have shrines on our mountains dedicated to our gods with their statues and landscaping made by our finest masons." She explained the structure of her city and what to expect, "And if we're there for the morning, we can see the sun rising behind the mountains with its light reflecting off the stone, waking up the city." She continued. "I'd say that its our best..."

Siegfried than came running out with him holding onto his stomach still. He charged towards the railing and stood between Link and Cassandra. When he got there, he held himself over the railing and threw out his lunch.

Cassandra was again disgusted, "Really Siegfried?" She repeated her statement of the mornings mishap.

"Hey, I see the fish you ate at lunch." Link pointed out.

 **A couple minutes later of Siegfried throwing up.**

Link and Siegfried went back to the cabin and Cassandra said she wanted to look at the scenery some more. When the two got to the cabin, Cassandra looked at them to make sure they wouldn't see her. Seeing that they were out of view, she decided to go complain to the captain about Siegfried interrupting her monologues.

"Excuse me, Captain?" She called out, who sat behind a table and looking at charts.

The captain looked up, "Good afternoon, my good Mrs." He greeted, "What can I do for you?" He added to his greeting.

Cassandra paused for a moment, "Mrs.?" She wondered quietly and was confused on how she was addressed. But she shook it off and went up the steps, "I want to file a complaint of a passenger who has bothered me to no end on this ship. I request that you get him a separate room, preferably one of the storage areas." She explained her issues with Siegfried.

The captain looked at her, "Hm, I'm afraid I cannot do that, Mrs." He refused her request.

Cassandra was still confused on how she was addressed, "Why not?" She asked.

The captain sighed, "It was personally requested by your husband, I believe." He revealed.

Cassandra was surprised, but figured out why she was addressed as Mrs. "Husband?" She wondered aloud.

"Yeah. The man in the green hood that came with you on board. He said that his father-in-law often gets seasick and requested that he stay in the room with you two so that he can keep an eye on him." The captain explained the story he heard the previous nights before.

Cassandra didn't know what to say, but figured she should go talk to Link about this, "Okay then. Sorry for bothering you." She replied and walked away with an obvious weight placed on her steps.

The captain sighed, "Poor girl. Probably wanted some action last night." He muttered quietly, but shook it off and went back to the charts.

Link and Siegfried were looking at the same books Cassandra was as they waited until they arrive on land.

Cassandra came in, slamming the door open, "Link?" She called out, catching his attention. "You said that you told the captain a convincing story that allowed us to have a discount so we'll have enough money for the return trip to Japan and rejoin the others." She started to explain why they chose this ship, "What was that story?" She asked.

Link closed the book, "Simple. I told him that we were married and that Siegfried was your father who didn't have his sea legs." He simply answered.

Both Cassandra and Siegfried had the same thoughts and shouted the same words. "What?!"

"Do I look old to you?" Siegfried called out.

"What gave you that idea? Never mind that, how did you even get to convince him of that story?" Cassandra had numerous questions.

Link responded by pulling out a detailed paper from his pouch, "Well, technically me and you are married since we pulled off that wedding job two months back." He reminded of their apparently martial status that they achieved two months back.

"That was a simple job and nothing was going to come out of it." Cassandra pointed out, clenching her fingers in rage.

Link kept a calm demeanor, "You were pretty insistent on it. I figured you wouldn't mind to pull of this charade." He calmly replied.

"Stop treating this like...never mind. How did you explain that Siegfried is my father?" Cassandra continued asking questions.

Siegfried was curious on this fact too.

Link unfolded the paper, "Apparently, while we were pulling off the job, an artist painted our wedding. When he saw Siegfried coming in and it was revealed to be a job...and the fact that he got misinformed when Siegfried called himself daddy, he added him in the background." He explained and revealed a very nicely detail picture of Link and Cassandra in their wedding attire. And in the background was an enraged deformed Siegfried comically waving his greatsword.

The other two glanced narrowly at each other after looking at the picture. Cassandra than continued to glare at Link.

Link formed a sweatdrop, "It's a much more convincing story than Siegfried's!" He pointed out.

Cassandra looked at Siegfried, "And what was your story?" She asked.

Siegfried cleared his throat, "Well. Since it was decided that I would accompany you to retrieve Soul Edge, I decided to make you regret having me come along. So I was going to masquerade as a slaver and say that you and Link were slaves to be bought at Athens." He nonchalantly explained his story.

Cassandra glared at him, "That's rather...non-gallant for you." She muttered.

"It was late in the night and it was decided I would accompany you just before I fell asleep..." He called out.

 _"Siegfried, maybe you should accompany my sister back to Athens." Sophitia requested._

 _Siegfried was on a chair resting on his arm, "Yeah, sure, whatever, just let me go back to bed..."_

 _"So it's settled. The three best friends anyone can have will go back to Athens immediately. We'll take my ship and we'll meet up again in Japan." Maxi added into the conversation._

"I still don't understand why Maxi didn't come with us, so we can take his ship." Cassandra muttered.

Siegfried crossed his arms, "We're in a hurry to find all the fragments of Soul Edge. Only Maxi knows how to command a ship and that would mean we would all have to go on this wild goose chase." He explained and looked at Link, "Before I could pitch in my story, Link already convinced the captain with his. I didn't question it because I just wanted to sleep." He added to his statement.

Cassandra crossed her arms, "Well, in any case, I think I like Link's story better..." She muttered and looked at Link, "Not that we're married or anything, of course...heh." She stammered out.

The captain knocked on the door, "We'll be arriving in a few minutes. I suggest you gather your belongings and get ready for drop off." He pointed out.

Link decided to drop in one more statement, "I was originally planning to it was you two that were married and that I'm your love child, but since I already had that photo, it would be more convincing that it would be me and Cassandra that would be married." He explained in which the other two decided they heard enough from him, "Such a shame too. You two already have the old married couple relationship down." He added with a smirk.

"We're not a couple!" Both Cassandra and Siegfried shouted.

 **On the ship's deck**

The three had stood near the railing and watched Athens come closer and closer. Link pulled out a telescope and looked around the dock. "Huh..." He muttered as he came across a curious individual.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked, looking at him.

"There's someone that looks almost like you at the dock, looking towards us." He answered and handed the telescope to her.

Looking into it, she widened her eyes, "Oh no." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Siegfried asked.

"That's Lucius." She revealed. Looking away, she noticed Link and Siegfried looked at her confused, "My younger brother." She added.

Siegfried looked ahead, "You guys never told me you had a younger brother." He called out.

Link just looked ahead, "Let's hope that news of our martial status didn't leave this ship." He muttered with a sigh.

Cassandra was obviously panicking, "This is going to prove some difficulties. I just wanted to go for a simple trip to find the fragment and back. He's going to try to persuade me to stay home now." She hastily explained.

"Calm down. I'm sure he'll understand that we can't stay." Siegfried reassured her.

"Nononono. You don't know him. He'll probably tell my father that I'm home. I can't have that. Not now. We need a plan." She than started to pace back and forth, wondering what to do.

"I'm pretty sure she's just exaggerating." Siegfried muttered, crossing his arms.

"Alright, I got a plan. Do any of you two have a raw fish and duct tape?" Cassandra asked.

Link looked ahead with a sigh. He's pretty sure she's just making a mountain out of a molehill, although considering what has happened since their departure, he wasn't sure of what to predict. All he can think now is just see how it'll play out. Hopefully news of their fake marriage hasn't reached here. For now, he'll just look ahead and see how this plays out.

 **XoXoX**

 **And here's a small story. I was originally just going to have them return to Athens and find the fragment and head back, but I had other ideas and turned this into a small series. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I haven't played Soul Calibur in a long time, but I hope I didn't cause them to be OoC. I truly don't know how Athens would look like, but seeing at how the Alexandra/der family stages have stone structures, I would imagine they have a kind of a stone settlement. I also don't really know if a married woman would be addressed as Mrs.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this story and if you did, please review.**


End file.
